The present invention relates to an electrically controllable valve, in particular for use in a shock absorber, including an actuator and a first valve member operable by the actuator and cooperating with a valve seat (control edge) in the valve housing in order to variably adjust a first valve opening cross-section.
DE 44 27 905 A1 discloses an electrically controllable valve, including an actuator, a first valve member operable by the actuator and cooperating with a valve seat (control edge) in the valve housing in order to be able to variably adjust a first valve opening cross-section.
An object of the invention is to configure a valve of the indicated type with least possible effort in such a fashion that a pressure controlling and pressure limiting function is achieved by using simple, functionally reliable means.